reignofconflagrationfandomcom-20200216-history
Panther Tank
For the classic version, see 'Panzer V Panther Tank'' The Panther Tank is a classic battle tank built during World War II as a medium tank assisting other tanks in the '''GLRF, currently the tank is being used by two GLRF Associated Minor-Factions in their war against the aggressors in the Middle East and in South America. * Martollo Cartel - Used as a primary medium tank along with several other panther types * GLA Separatists - Primary battle tank supporting their unit of Panzer IV Ocelot tanks Martollo Cartel "Hey, it works!" - Jolly Panther operator - Restored to its former glory via knockdown kits by the curious South American Cartel, the old fashioned medium tank from Germany was known as the "Panzerkampfwagen V Panther" during World War II. During the times when the Martollo Cartel was going to into a losing state due to its equipment and armour, the Martollo Cartel needed an advanced tank unlike its Cavilera companion, after some research on the venerable Panther Tank and how it operated during War War II, experienced members of the faction rebuilt the tank to its former glory, now visible around South America dealing with the Andes Government forces to ensure they control the area. Combat Record To be added... South American Civil War To be added... GLA Separatists "For the Theron Cause!" - Separatist Panther Operator - During the GLA Separatists' involvement during the South American Civil War, the Theron forces were known to be involved due to Allied intervention and to assist the Martollo Cartel to deal with the United States Forces, the Therons were known to be using the original and only version of the Panther Tank and using them to deal with Allied and USA forces due to their involvement for their attempt to secure peace in the area, but known to losing units to the Company of Liberty due to far superior airforce & battalions on the field supporting the AN's forces. Current Use To be added... Related Vehicles Jagdpanther "Hunter Panther" Tank Destroyer Famous German tank destroyer from World War II, the Jagdpanther was a feared combat vehicle that was in service of Germany till the end of war. Now when the Martollo Cartel recovered the Panther Tank plans and blueprints, they immediately created the long awaited Hunter Panther configuration, mounting a larger gun than the standard Panther cannon, but on unturreted chassis. They have a spiked mine plow for better movement. Geschutzwagen V "Panther" Artillery The never-seen-before variant on the Panther tank chassis, the Panther Artillery has ever been used only by the Martollo Cartel. The tank is more armoured than Panther with even larger gun than Hunter Panther, but is less accurate than other artilleries. Still its shells can inflict significant damages in larger radius. The Panther Artillery mounts a spiked mine plow to ptorect itself against previously unnoticed mines in jungle based terrain. Gallery Several Panther Tanks found via Allied Satelites on the battlefield. Panther Tanks Martollo.png|A set of Panthers mixed in with some Cavileras at night Panther Artillery Ingame.png|Panther Tanks with two Artillery variants along side German Panther Tank.png|A surviving example of the Panther Tank, used by Germany during WWII Behind the Scenes * Modelled after the real life German Panzer V "Panther" Tank. They serve as the Martollo's main tank, however are some additional features such as increased armour and a spiky bullbar unlike its real variant due to being built via knockdown kits in Reign of Conflagration. * The tank is suggested and modelled by V.Metalic, skinned by SmasherJackson. Category:Units Category:Units of the Martollo Cartel Category:Units of the GLA Separatists Category:Vehicles Category:Units of German Origin